Always a Chance
Always a Chance is the twenty-fifth episode of Power Rangers In Space. It features the return of Adam Park as the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger. Synopsis The Rangers encounter Lizward, who has the ability to change places with another person. During a battle, he changes places with Cassie just as Carlos is about to attack. Carlos ends up injuring his friend. Cassie recovers, but Carlos begins to doubt his abilities as a ranger. He leaves the team for a while and encounters Adam, the person who chose him to be a Ranger. Adam trains Carlos to try and get his confidence back. Plot Astronema sends down the Lizwizard to attack the Rangers. During the fight, Lizwizard attacks Cassie, holding her in one spot. Carlos brings out his Lunar Lance to strike Lizwizard, but it trades places with Cassie at the last second. Carlos' attack strikes Cassie hard, seriously injuring her arm. After mocking Carlos, Lizwizard makes his escape. Later, Cassie is brought to the Megaship's infirmary, where she reassures Carlos that it's not his fault. But Carlos is being especially hard on himself for the accident, doubting his abilities as a Ranger. Adam Park, the second Mighty Morphin' Black Power Ranger and Green Zeo/Turbo Power Rangers, as well as Carlos' predecessor, returns to help Carlos regain his confidence through martial arts courses and workouts, including a workout where Adam teaches Carlos to fight by relying on his instincts instead of his vision. This was not a successful endeavor, however, as Carlos finally gave up his Astro Morpher and decided to quit being a Power Ranger. Without missing a beat, Lizwizard attacks once again, and Adam is left with a difficult choice. He brings out his old Power Morpher that contained his Mastodon Power Coin. Alpha 6 had already warned him not to use that morpher, because the connection to the Morphing Grid was lost, rendering his old Ranger powers unstable. Despite Carlos and Alpha screaming for him not to, Adam morphs into the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, and takes on the Lizwizard. The battle starts off in his favor until his powers start to fluctuate and disable him. Seeing Adam take the risk helps Carlos regain his confidence, and as the other Rangers show up, he is reunited with his Astro Morpher. The fight resumes, and Lizwizard tries the same trick again. This time, however, when he switches places, the now more confident Carlos is ready, instead jumping off his comrade's shoulders and attacking the Lizwizard. After Astronema fires the Satellasers and makes Lizwizard grow, Carlos joins the other Rangers in the Astro Megazord, which ultimately takes down Lizwizard with just one slice of its Saber. After the battle, Carlos and his teammates come down to see how Adam is doing after using his Power Morpher during that last battle. Carlos reiterated what Alpha said about morphing having the potential of killing him, but Adam pointed out it was a chance he had to take, and with Carlos, the odds were on their side. Adam and Carlos then shake hands and hug, before the others hoist Carlos up on their shoulders. Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Justin Nimmo as Zhane (Silver Space Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Jack Banning as Professor Phenomenus *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Walter Lang as Ecliptor (voice) *Ezra Weisz as Lizwizard (voice) Zords *Astro Megazord Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Using a damaged Morpher does not only cause an unstable Ranger uniform and powers, but also threatens the user's life from the backlash. *First appearance of Adam since Turbo's "Passing the Torch". *First appearance of the Black Mighty Morphin' powers since Mighty Morphin's "Rangers in Reverse" and the first appearance of the original Mastodon dino Power Coin which along with Adam's Morpher is cracked and charred following the Morphing Grid overload by Rito Revolto in Mighty Morphin's "Ninja Quest". Adam would later return as the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger with the Mastodon Coin in Operation Overdrive's "Once a Ranger" once more. *This is the only time Adam and Andros appear together. Andros would later team up with Adam's old teammates Jason and Tommy in Wild Force's "Forever Red". *Throughout the episode, Adam is seen wearing both black and green clothing, signifying the Ranger colors he wore during his time as an active Power Ranger. *Adam's morphing sequence is a previously unused version of his ''Mighty Morphin second season'' morphing sequence, where instead of just standing there shouting "Mastodon!", Adam actually does the hand gestures with his Power Morpher. Because it was filmed for Season 2, Adam's Power Coin & Morpher are undamaged and his hair is shorter. It is unknown if similar morphing sequences exist for the other Rangers, although a Prototype morphing sequence for Tommy appeared in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Karate Club: Green Ranger Kata VHS. *The song "Strike" from VR Troopers is used. *In Megaranger, it was the Red Ranger who injured a little boy because of an illusion making him believe he was an enemy, rather than Black injuring Pink due to the monster switching places with her. *Bulk and Skull, along with Professor Phenomenus make their first appearance in the season since "The Great Evilyzer". They appear again in "Dark Specter's Revenge". *Justin Nimmo (Zhane) does not appear in this episode due to the fact that the Megaranger episode was based off that took place before the debut of Zhane's counterpart, Yuusaku Hayakawa. See Also (fight footage) (story) Category:In Space Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode